Many times it is required that workmen have a rather wide variety of separate items conveniently available when during their work, for example, when making rounds in a large building for maintenance purposes. This invention is of an organizer chest which can be carried from place to place; and further, at a particular job, it may be utilized for example by a workman on a stepladder. The invention is shown in two embodiments, one a relatively small organizer chest and the other a relatively larger oganizer chest. In the case of the larger embodiment, it includes a drawer of compartments telescoped in a central core in the organizer chest which can be removed if desired.